Spring in the Winter
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Kau tahu, kau telah membuat bunga bermekaran indah di winter ini. Bunga-bunga itu—padang bunga yang kau hadirkan di hatiku.  Selalu ada musim semi di hatiku dan di musim dingin ini/My first HaeHyuk/Just a Drabble/Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoys, Shonen-ai/Wanna RnR?


_**Spring in the Winter**_

**Umu Humairo Cho, 2012**

**HaeHyuk**

_**God, themselves, belong to each other**_

_**Genre**_** :**

_**A little bit of Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length**_** :**

_**Drabble**_

_**Summary :**_

**Kau tahu, kau telah membuat bunga bermekaran indah di winter ini.**

**Kau membuatnya terlihat indah, karena kau selalu menyiraminya.**

**Bunga-bunga itu—padang bunga yang kau buat di hatiku.**

**Selalu ada musim semi di hatiku dan di musim dingin ini.**

_**Warning**_** :**

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU! Flashback! Diary's mode!**_

_**A/N :**_

**HaeHyuk pertama saya. Ngga ngejamin **_**happy ending.**_

**Saya Cuma mau menumpahkan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran saya.**

**Maaf kalau jelek *bow***

_**Don't like don't read! NOT PLAGIAT!**_

_**Hope you like and comment ^^ Enjoyed it too :D**_

**Di dedikasikan untuk semua penggemar HaeHyuk :D**

**Hidup HaeHyuk! HaeHyuk **_**is REAL**_**! *kibarkolorkeduanya***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Spring in the Winter**_

**.**

_**Present**_** by Umu Humairo Cho**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>All of Hyukjae's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Bagaimana? Aku harus menceritakannya?<p>

Menceritakan tentang dirimu kepada dunia?

Tentang bagaimana baiknya kamu?

Tentang bagaimana _special_nya kamu untukku?

.

Aku menulis ini bukan karena aku ingin—semua orang tahu tentang kisah cinta yang aku miliki.

Aku menulisnya—sebagai bentuk rasa rindu yang mendalam untuknya.

.

Sudah dua tahun yang lalu semenjak kepergiannya. Dan itu sangat menyiksaku.

Setiap hari mengingat bagaimana senyum yang selalu ia berikan untukku.

Berbagai kata manis yang selalu ia lontarkan kepadaku yang akhirnya—muncullah semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi tirusku.

.

Tuhan, boleh aku berbicara padanya? Berbicara tentang betapa aku merindukan ia?

Bagaimana aku bisa—bilang bahwa aku sudah melupakan semua tentangnya?

Sedangkan bayang-bayangnya masih membekas di benakku.

.

Hae-_ya_, kau tahu?

Masih ingatkah kau tentang padang bunga yang kau temukan di hatiku?

Kau tahu? Sampai musim dingin tahun ini datang lagi pun—bunga di hatiku masih bermekaran. Layaknya mereka berada di musim semi.

.

Hae-_ya_, ingatkah kau?

Bagaimana setiap hari kau menyirami seluruh bunga itu dengan tetesan cintamu?

Yang tak pernah habis walau pun kau selalu gunakan untuk merawat bunga-bunga mu? Di hatiku?

.

Hae-_ya_, kau ingat?

Aku tak pernah ingat bagaimana dulu kita—selalu bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil.

Masalah kecil bagiku yang kau anggap besar. Hanya karena—kau lupa memberikan pupuk cinta untuk bunga-bunga mu di hatiku? Kau ingat?

.

Hae-_ya_, kau merasakannya, 'kah?

Betapa aku merindukan dirimu di sini untuk kembali mengulangi semua yang telah terjadi.

Selama kita bersama. Selama kau masih ada di sampingku—di dunia ini.

.

Hae-_ya_, aku rindu. Aku rindu sekali~

Aku rindu bagaimana dulu kau mencium pipiku, mendekap tubuhku, melumat bibirku, menggodaku, menemani aku, bersamaku. Dan aku rindu semua yang pernah kau lakukan kepadaku.

.

Tapi—bisakah kau melakukannya lagi?

Aku ingin kau kembali—ke sisi ku?

Bisakah aku memintanya pada Tuhan untuk mengembalikkanmu padaku?

.

Namun aku pikir—itu memang tidak bisa. Mungkin kau memang harus tetap berada di sana.

Hae-_ya_, ingat tidak? Apa yang terakhir kali kau ucapkan sebelum kau benar-benar pergi dari sisi ku?

Benar—namun sampai sekarang—aku masih tetap mencintaimu. Hanya kamu, Hae. Hanya dirimu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback*<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kala itu—angin musim gugur menyapa kulitku. Ini minggu terakhir musim gugur yang aku lewati bersamanya. Karena musim selanjutnya, adalah musim yang paling aku suka—musim dingin. Musim dingin yang selalu sejuk dan hangat dengan adanya dirinya di sisiku.<p>

Bersamaan dengan bunga-bunga yang tak pernah layu—di hatiku.

.

"Hyukie," panggilnya yang kini kami tengah berada di bukit dekat rumah kami. Aku menoleh menatapnya, ia balas menatapku. Mengusap surai pirang milikku. Menciumnya—penuh cinta. "Kau tahu? Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Tapi—aku merasa tak bisa lagi menyirami bunga-bunga ku itu."

'DEG DEG'

"Hae, kau ini bicara apa sih? Kau masih harus menyiraminya dan memberi pupuk agar bunga-bunga itu tidak la—"

"Dengan Lee Hyukjae. Sekali pun aku tak ada di sisimu, aku akan selalu ada di hatimu. Membantumu merawat semua bunga-bunga itu. Di sini, di hatiku juga ada bunga-bunga yang tanpa kau sadari—kau tanam dan akhirnya tumbuh. Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang jika berada di dekatmu, sehingga aku selalu saja tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungku," ucapnya membuatku terdiam.

.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus mengingatkan aku? Tentang hal itu—tentang hal yang selalu membuatku takingin melepasmu.

Kenapa harus kau yang ingin pergi meninggalkanku? Kenapa harus kau yang memilik penyakit mematikan itu?

.

"Dengan Hyukie, saat sudah tiba waktunya nanti, saat aku tak ada lagi di sini, membelai rambutmu halus, mencium pipimu, mendekapmu, melumat bibirmu, mencubit pipi tirusmu, tanpa kau sadari, aku akan tetap melakukannya. Tanpa kau ketahui, aku di sisimu, melakukan apa yang selalu ku lakukan. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak menjadi namja lemah, seharusnya aku menjadi namja yang kuat dan ceria sepertimu. Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, Hae. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, hm? Aku percaya kau tetap di sini," ujarku memotong kalimatnya. Ia tersenyum, menarik tengkukku dan melumat bibirku lembut. "Berjanjilah untuk belajar mencintai orang lain suatu saat nanti."

.

Dan aku hanya bisa diam, diam tak merespon karena aku hanya bisa—menikmati bibirnya yang semakin dingin—melumat bibirku yang perlahan basah. Basah akan saliva miliknya dan milikku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback End*<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kau tahu?<p>

Waktu terus berjalan kala itu.

Musim dingin perlahan menyapa kita berdua. Saat itu, kau duduk di sampingku—mendekapku.

Kala itu kita berada di taman rumah sakit yang menjadi tempatmu di rawat.

.

Hae—apakah? Kau tahu saat itu bagaimana perasaanku?

Aku hancur, Hae. Aku hancur saat beberapa jam kemudian kita bersama—dokter mengatakan bahwa Tuhan mengambilmu.

Kenapa, Hae? Kenapa harus secepat itu?

.

Dan kenapa kau harus mengucapkan—kalimat yang sama yang seharusnya tak pernah ingin aku dengar lagi.

Aku—tak ingin belajar mencintai orang lain. Aku hanya ingin mencintai kamu. Hanya kamu, Lee Donghae! Hanya kamu.

.

Aku menangis di samping jasad mu waktu itu. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan sampai akhirnya kau di makamkan di waktu sore hari.

Dan aku semakin menangis. Histeris seperti orang gila.

.

Kedua orang tua hanya menatapku miris. Menatapku sedih yang kehilanganmu.

Kau tahu? Aku benci keadaan seperti ini.

.

Berulang kali aku berusaha menyusulmu. Namun apa?

Mereka semua membatalkan semua rencanaku.

Aku diam—aku diam saat mendengar _umma_ menyebut nama mu.

.

Benarkah? Benarkah kau akan marah jika aku melakukannya, Hae?

Benarkah kau akan membenciku jika aku tetap egois ingin menyusulmu?

.

Maaf, Hae. Maaf.

Aku melakukannya karena aku benar-benar ingin bersamamu.

.

Tapi kini—_umma _benar.

Kelak tanpa aku minta—Tuhan pasti akan mempersatukan kita lagi, 'kan?

Aku percaya itu.

.

Hae, jadi—bagaimana dengan bunga-bunga mu itu?

Hah~ sebenarnya aku merasa bunga-bunga itu telah mati di dalam hatiku.

Tapi ketika berpikir seperti itu—aku merasa ada perasaan hangat yang menyergap masuk dan membuatku membuang pemikiranku.

Aku tahu—pasti kau—sedang menyiraminya, 'kan? Merawatnya ketika kau merasa aku mengabaikannya?

Baiklah aku minta maaf.

.

Tapi—berjanjilah untuk membantuku merawatnya sampai kita benar-benar bertemu lagi.

Kau mau, 'kan?

Dan aku yakin—kau pasti mau. Karena kau mencintaiku.

.

_Saranghaeyo_ Lee Donghae. Maaf jika aku selalu membuatmu sedih akibat kelakukanku.

Aku janji akan memperbaikinya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.

.

_Saranghae, neomu jeongmal saranghaeyo._

_Yeongwonhi :D_

* * *

><p><em>*Hyukjae's POV End*<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_Nado saranghaeyo, Hyukie. Nado jeongmal saranghadaguyo. Yeongwonhi :D"_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**THE END **_**(dengan tidak elitnya)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : Hyaaa~~ HaeHyuk pertama <strong>_**clear**_**. Sebenarnya bukan yang ini sih, masih ada satu lagi.**

**Menurut kalian gimana?**

**Hancur kah? Jelek kah? Oooh~ itu sudah pasti, wkwkwk XD**

**Ya udah, maaf kalau **_**ending**_**nya Cuma begitu.**

**Hanya itu yang bisa saya berikan. Saya Cuma lagi kepengen menumpahkan apa yang ada di dalam kepala saya, hohoho**

**.**

**Ne, bersediakah untuk **_**like**_** and **_**comment**_**-nya?**

**Saya tunggu^^**

**InsyaAllah, Lain kali saya akan membuatkannya lagi untuk kalian :D**

**Terima kasih yang sudah membaca.**

**Dan terima kasih juga, jika kalian ingin menyempatkan waktu untuk komen :D**

**.**

**Komennya di tunggu, ya?**

_**Saranghae**_

**.**

_**With Love,**_

**Umu Humairo Cho**


End file.
